Our Last Chance
by Sarcasm22
Summary: What happens after "Angel". Both flocks are on a plane when an explosion happens. Bad summary . Please read. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so this is my first non-oneshot story. It starts before Fang and his flock leave in the seventh book (Angel). Ok, withiut further ado..._

**Our Last Chance**

I still could`nt belive it. Angel, my baby, my little girl was gone. She was _gone!_ And I could`nt get her back this tine. And why, you ask am I taking time to think over all the bad things in my life? It`s because I`m currently on a flight back to the U.S. (yes, in a plane) with the flock minus Angel plus Dylan, -and-mysterious, fake me, and the rest of Fang`s Flock. I felt a tear fall ,but I really didn`t care. My baby was gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Dylan say from next to me.

"I`m fine." I replied coldly. "I don`t need a babysitter so back off." He looked shocked, but I really care. I looked back and saw Nudge, she`d been unusualy quiet since Angel d-d-di, nope i can`t say it. I can`t. Maybe she got out and is looking for us right now. I knew it was unlikley, but she`s Angel I would never stop thinking about her. I could tell Iggy was just as sad. He`d tried to lighten the mood a few times but no one laughed. I knew it was hard for him too, she was like a sister to him. I think Gazzy felt as bad as I did, if not worse. He lost his only little sister and he thought it was his fault. Of course it wasn`t, but I knew he felt like it was. I should have never let her stay down there.

Fang moved to my right. He was looking out the windowof the plane, a sad look on his face. I know, Fang, -emotion ,sad. But he was. We all were. This was Angel. A few more tears leaked from my eyes.

Suddenly we heard a loud BOOM! "(Insert choice cuss word here), Iggy was that one of your bombs?"

"It was a bomb , but not one of mine." Iggy said.

"Lets help everyone off of this plane. Before we all die!' I heard Fang shout. In pairs we all grabbed a passanger. Dylan and I grabbed an old man, who I`m pretty sure wet his pants, and flew as fas as we couls to get him to saftey and get the next passanger.

Five miniutes later the plane was almost down and Dylan, fake me- I mean Maya, and I were the only ones left on the plane. just as I jumped off and opened my wings another bomb went off and this time the plane exploded inio smitherines. I felt a large part of metal scrape across my wings. OWWWWWWW! Suddenly my wings weren`t working and I was falling. The ground was comming quickly. What an ironic way to die. _I`ll see you soon Angel._ I felt a wack on the back of my head and every thing went black.

**~!~**

Fang looked up after doing a head count. Where were Max, Maya and Dylan! Actually, he did`nt care what happened to Dylan, but still. Where were they! Then he looked up.

He saw a Max-like thing falling out of the sky. How did he know it was Max, he just did. Either way, she was _falling _not flying. Hurridly, he pushed off the ground and into the air. He caught her 30 feet off the ground. 30 more feet and she would have joined Angel. And that, he would`nt have been able to take.

When they landed the flock`s crowded around to see their leader on the ground. Fang checked her pulse, it was slow, but still there. She was breathing very slow.

"Is she okay?" Gazzy.

"I think so." Fang said. They all turned their heads to when they heard a cough to sse Max`s eyes open...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Just to see them roll back into her head and hear her breathing stop.

**-!-**

_ I`m so mean, a cliffie. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to post at least once a week, but I might post more if i get reviews... which remonds me! REVIEW! Any ideas for things that should happen? This is Fax so if you like Dylan or fake Max- I mean Maya... well youll find out. Thanks for reading!_

_ -Sarcasm22_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, a second chapter already. I guess thats what we get since i have no life. haha! Anyway, thanks to my firstever reviewer, Anmalover, Thanks for reading you rock! And now the second chapter of Our Last Chance._

**-!-**

_Just to see them roll back into her head and hear her breathing stop._

Fang was the first to move. Tears in his eyes, he started to push on her chest and breath into her mouth, something he`d seen someone do on TV once. What was it called, RIP, no. CAP, no. CPR, yeah that was it. Not that it mattered, all that mattered now was breathing for Max untill she could do it on her own.

"Did she just-just die?" Said Starr, not knowing Max, she and the rest of Fangs flock were the only ones not crying. Nudge was crying a river, fish and all, well maybe not fish, but you get the point. Iggy and Gazzy were huddled toghther, having trouble taking another loss, who would be next?

For 10 miniutes, Fang breathed for Max. For ten miniutes she was dead. But just when he was about out of air, Max`s chest started to rise and fall.

"Fang," Nudge said softly "You just saved Max`s life." Fang leaned foward, picking up Max`s head and laying it on his lap. Her eyes fluttered open and she mumbled something like 'death by suitcase' and Fang sighed, was okay. She wasn`t dead. she was here, alive.

**-!-**

I looked up at Fang. I felt a sharp pain in my back wings when I tried to sit up. This did`nt go unnoticed by Fang and he helped. I was attacked with hugs from all sides. It made me really happy to have a family that cared about me so much. Soon they all pulled back and reailized that they were covered in blood, my blood. They looked shocked.

"Max, why do I feel blood on my arms?" Iggy asked.

"(Insert curse word here), how did I miss that! Aw,( insert another cuss here)!" Fang has a nice vocabulary, dosen`t he? I felt a little light headed and leand on Fang for support. "(you know the drill)!" He started to take off his shirt and rip it into pieces. I gave him a questioning look, but then remembered what we did whe Fang got hurt on the beach. I spread my wings so Fang could get to my back better and winced at the pain. That got shocked looks from all but Iggy(because he can`t see).

"Is it that bad?" I asked as Fang wrapped my back.

"It`s pretty bad Max" Nudge said "You probably won`t be able to fly for the next few weeks even with our fast healing".

"But we have to keep moving." I said trying to stand as Fang finished wraping my back. I made it about two steps before falling into Fang`s waiting arms. "Wait," I said realizing two members of our group were missing "Where are Dylan and Maya" Hey, I did`nt say fake Me of Max2 that time!

"I think they were still on the plane when it exploded" Iggy said.

"Oh," As much as I did`nt like either of them, their dying was still sad.

"We are`nt doing this anymore" Starr said suddenly. "None of us are, we`re going home." She said for herself and the rest of Fang`s flock. The turned and left,

"So are you staying with us?" I asked Fang softly.

"I`m not leaving you behind again."

"Awwwwww!" I looked back at Nudge, raising my eye brow.

"Where to now, continuing back to America?"I confirmed with my flock.

"You can`t fly!" said Gazzy.

"I`ll manage"

"Max... don`t" Fang warned.

"Its either that or would you rather carry me." I said sarcasticly. Aparently he took it seriously, because within the next second, he`d yelled "U'n'A" grabbed me bridal style and took off, the rest of the flock following.

**-!-**

_ Sorry about just making Fang`s flock just leave like that, their just confusing to write. Especialy since the only one of their manes i know( becides maya) Is Starr. I needed to get rid of them. So yay Max did`nt die and Fang is back. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you review you get a COOKIE! YUM!_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the third chapter. Are my chapters too short? My friend said they were short. And she finnaly got a fanfiction! Yay! Well, I had to force her to but she has one now. Annyway, THE THIRD CHAPTER!_

**-!-**

From an optimistic standpoint, I`m alive!. . . but I felt like I got ran over by a tractor. Yes, a tractor! It`s a very useful tool on a farm. My back and wings hurt soooooo bad. I have a killer headache, almost as bad as one from a brain attack. I`m still dizzy from loss of blood too. My legs fell asleep a few hours ago and the rain stung all the little cuts on my arms. Oh yeah, did I mention, it`s been raining for about an hour. And we can`t find anywhere to land. I`m having such a great day, right? Note the sarcasm.

"Hey, Max" Fang looked down at me.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"I see a cave up there so we`re going to land, okay?"

"Good, I feel like a wet dog." Fang smirked at my comment. I`m happy he`s not all sad.

"Hey guys" he shouted to the flock," See that cave? Land there. Ig, down fifty feet then its at three o`clock"

"Okay"

"Kay"

"Yay! A cave. Maybey we can start a fire and then we can be warm and roast marshmellows and OH! we can play truth or dare or would you rather and we`ll all talk and sit around the fire and maybe we can sing the campfire song. That would be soooooooo awesome. Can we Max, can we?" I like how I was injured and Nudge still asked me. They know whos boss. Haha.

"Uh, sure." I have no clue what Nudge said during her rant, but what ever it is I guess I`ll find out since we just landed. "Okay, someone get some at least semi-dry wood. Then Fang can light the fire." I told the flock as Fang put me down, still keeping his arm under mine so I didn`t fall. He did I so the flock couldn`t tell I would fall over if it wasn`t there. I hated feeling so weak! Ugh!

"Max" Gazzy asked, I guess he noticed my lack of balance, "Are you okay? You scared me earlier, I thought you died, like Angel." He finished softly. I sat down and put my arms out. Gazzy ran over and hugged me as hard as he could. Which is pretty hard for an eight year old. Soon Nudge joined our hug and so did Iggy. I gestured to Fang to join the hug and he reluctantly did. I`m so happy I have the flock.

Twenty miniutes later we were all sitting around a warm fire. And we were starting to play truth or dare. Yes, Maximum Ride, playing truth or dare. I should probably pay more attention to Nudge`s rants before saying sure.

"Okay, I`ll start" Nudge was saying. "Iggy, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to... uh ... lick that rock."

"Fine, I will." to complete the dare, Nudge handed him a rock which he licked "Yummy."

"That must be delicious Ig." I said. "Maybe i`ll get you rocks for Christmas."

"Oh, thanks Max, I`d love that. Truth or dare." Great. I`m deffinatly not picking dare, I mean this is Iggy. "Truth"

"Really, Max? Truth, I really thought you would have picked dare. I think Max is going soft"

"I`m not ging soft! I take it back. Dare!" I really should have been smart enough not to fall for that. Then Iggy started looking betwewn me and Fang. It still creeps me out sometimes how he`s blind but can look you straight in the eyes.

"I dare you to . . . " Iggy started " . . . sit on Fang`slap the fest of the game or whenever I say you can, whichever comes first." He smiled creepily. I felt my face heat up.

"Fine" I got up and stopped in front of Fang, wobbling a little bit as I walked. He smirked and patted his leg. I glared at him ,but sat anyway.

"Maaaaax?" Fang wispered in my ear.

"I`m fine" I wisper-yeller in his ear "Okay Gaz, truth or dare?

"Dare"

"I dare you to do the macarana."

"Awwwwww, Maaaaaxxxxxx. Really the macarana." Gazzy whined.

"Yup, you picked dare."

"Fine. One macarana, na na, Two macarana, three macarana, na na, four macarana, five macarana, na na, six macarana, HEY MACARANA!" By the time he was finished we were all cracking up laughing, including Gazzy.

"Fang, truth or dare" Gazzy said once the laughter died down.

"Dare." Obiously.

"I dare you to say 'do you want fries with that' every time someone asks you something."

"Fine" Fang and his one word answers. "Max, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Tell me exactly how you felt when I left." How do I say this . . .

"I was fine." That was about the biggest and worst lie I`ve ever told in my life, and I`ve told alot of lies.

"No you weren`t Max, you were bawling like a baby for weeks, maybe even months after he left" Iggy is dead. "You were all depressed and we were all really worried about you." Okay. Maybe only severely injured.

"Max. . ." Fang looked at me , his expression asking if what Iggy said was true.

"Um . . . I . . . uh, I was, uh, um I, . . . I was, uh, sad." Wow, Max, good job. You passed the st-t-t-tut-t-t-t-t-tering t-t-t-t-test.

"Max . . . You weren`t just sad. You were depressed and devistated and you know it." She left out felt abandoned, but that okay. Fang looked up at me.

"Max," Is it just me or is my name getting really annoying, "I didn`t want to leave. I thought I had to. I`m notgoing to leave again."

"Thays what you said last time." I said coldly. I felt my eyes get watery, so I stood up, wanting to fly for a little bit.

"Hey, I didn`t say you could get up." Iggy didn`t know when to shut up sometimes. "And the game isn`t over."

"I`m already up and I`m pretty sure the game is over." I stalked towards the enterance of the cave, stopping when I realized I couldn`t fly, and wouldn`t be able to for a while. I stood there for a second, feeling the flock staring at me. I took a deep breath and turned back to them.

"Bed time, guys!" I said in a completly diffrent tone than before. "I`ll take first watch."

"I`ll take second." Fang said

"Fine, Iggy your on last." Iggy nodded. It seemed to quiet. The whole flock just listned to me and went to bed. I turned and went back to the cave entrance. I hung my feet over the side when I sat down. I sighed loudly. I wish things would go backto how they were before. When I could talk to Fang without wanting to break down in his arms. When we were all happy. When Angel was here.

**-!-**

_Thats the end of chapter three. In the next chapter there will be Fax! Hehehe! I think this chapter is a little longer so i hope you like it. If anyone reads the grafic novles and didn`t know, the forth one is out. my sister got it at her book fair. i read it in like an hour. i like to copy the pictures. nice, right? haha. I shou;d have the next chapter out in a few days since i basicly know what im going to write. thanksfor reading and dont forget to __**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, look Its chapter 4. Okay, now I see why people don`t like flames. They make me angry. :( It you don`t like this story then why read it. I just don`t get pople who do that. If your at a book store and you pick up a book that dosen`t intrest you, why would you buy it?I know i`m not that good of a writer, but thats why I`m writing this, to get better. I realize it probably isn`t writen very well. I am only in ninth grade. And I have red all of the books, not just Fang and Angel. I`ve also read all of the grafic novles. so ha. Also, just to point it out. I should have focoused a little more on what happened to Maya and Dylan. But they aren`t dead. They are missing. I am going to bring them back later. Lets say they were going to. . . Oregan and the flock was hoping to meet them there. (Oregans a good state , right?) _

_ And for all of you who reviewed nicly heres a cookie! Thank you for reading! Oh and if you were one of my more encouraging reviewers, please disregard my anger._

_o_

_o o_

_o o_

_o o_

_o_

_hehe my lame cookie. and I really don`t know anything about concussions, but this is what my friend said when I asked her so... _

_I don`t own Maximum Ride_

_Anyway, heres chapter 4!_

_-!-_

Fang sat at the enterance of the cave, on watch. Everyone had gone back to sleep after the whole fiasco. He really hoped Max was okay.

_(Flashback)_

_ Fang felt a hand tap his arm._

_ "What!" He wisper-yelled._

_ ""Nothing" Max winced as she shifted her weight, "It`s your watch."_

_ "Max, are you okay?"_

_ "I`m -wince- fine" She hid a cough, but Fang saw it. _

_ "Max you should sit down."_

_ "I`m fine"_

_ "No, your not!"They were still wispering" You almost died earlier! Now sit down and let me make sure your okay"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Yes, now sit. Down." He pushed gently on her sholders and she sat. Something was deffinitly wrong. Usually when he did that she wouldn`t move. "Open you mouth"_

_ ". . ." Max`s eyes sharted to close and her head drooped, but she caught it. "Fang?"_

_ "Yeah, Max?" Why did she she say that as a question?_

_ "Fang, my head hurts." Max is admiting to pain. Something is seriously wrong._

_ "You got hit in the head earlier" That was it! Max must have a concussion!_

_ "I'm sleepy. Can I sleep here?" She asked drowsily, leaning her head on Fangs sholder._

_ "No, Max, you can`t sleep at all."_

_ "but I`m tired." Max whined._

_ "No, you can`t sleep." But when he looked down, she was already sleeping. (Insert curse word here)_

_ "Max" He shook her a little. Nothing. "Max" nothing. "Max" Nothing excpt Iggy getting out of bed. "Max"_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "Max won`t wake up." Fang answered Iggy`s question. "Max, Max, Max!, MAX!"_

_ "Fang! Shut up, your going to make the others wake up."_

_ "Max please, please wake up. I just got back. I haven`t gotten you to fogive me yet."_

_ "Whats going on?" Gazzy._

_ "Nothing go back to sleep"_

_ "Ohmygosh, whats wrong with Max? Did somethig happen? Why-" Iggy cut off Nudges soon to be rant by putting his hand over her mouth._

_ "Max has a concussion and if she dosen`t wake up soon, shes going to go into a coma." Iggy said calmly._

_ ". . ." For once Nudge was quiet. I kept shaking Max trying to wake her up. __I__t didn`t work._

_ "__W__hat if we squirt her with water like Iggy did to me one time when i wouldn`t wake up" Gazzy sugested._

_ "That . . that might work. Go get some water." A few miniutes later Iggy and the Gasman returned with a bucket full of water. No one will ever know where they got __t__hat bucket._

_ "What do you want us to do? Just dump it on her?"_

_ "Uh, I guess." A second later a very wet Max shot up._

_ "What was that for!"_

_ "Max. . ." Fang said wairly._

_ "What!" She yelled "Why are you holding me? I can sit on my own!" She moved over, further away from Fang. _

_ "Max, whats a coma?" Gazzy asked._

_ "um... when a person goes to sleep and stays asleep for a long time. Why?" Max answered._

_ "We don`t want you to go to sleep and not wake up, Max" He said, scooting closer to Max._

_ "Why would I go into a coma?"_

_ "We think you have a concussion."_

_(end flashback)_

I got up from where I was sitting. NOT sleeping! I saw Fang sitting by the enterance of the cave. The sun was comming up from behind the mountians, making him look more like a shadow than a person, or bird kid for that matter.

I `m still mad at him for leaving. And now I have a concussion. He really shouldn`t have left. I mean he says he HAD to. But he never says why he had to. I think this concussin is messing with my thoughts. Look, Which sentence dosent fit. If you picked sentence two, Your right! Your prize is being right.

I hadn`t realized where my feet were taking me when suddenly I was standing next to Fang. **Say something, Maximum.** Ah, who other than the voice. _Hello voice, haven`t thought with you in a while. _**Maximum, you need Fang, thats why he`s back. **Wait, did the voice just tell me something without me asking? **Are you even paying attention? **_Uh, yeah. What did you say again? _**I said, you need Fang. Stop trying so hard to hold your grudge. **_I can hold my grudge as long as I want. _The voice sighed and left me alone. For now.

"The voice?" Fang asked, for a second I had forgotten he was there.

"Yes." I replied coldly. Now I`m just going to try harder to hold my grudge.

"What did it say?" He asked.

"Its not for you to know."

"Look, I know your still mad that I left. I get that. But how long will it take for you to trust me again? When can things go back to normal"

"Things will never be normal, they never were" Yes, I was avoiding the question, but thats because I don`t know the answer.

"Look, Max . . " Fang trailed off. I hate this! He`s my best friend, was my boyfriend. Now we can`t even talk to each other. Suddenly Fang began to talk agan, but I missed the first few words so i heard, " . . . want to hurt you. I wasn`t trying to replace you. Maya`s an individual.-"

"Oh, so you _had _to leave because you wanted to hurt me! And of corse you were trying to replace me with_ my _clone! That sentence sounds so wrong. And now your defending my _clone_, she`s not even here! She and Dylan should be on their way to meet us in

Oregan, they knew thats the meeting place for if we get seperated. But really, Your such a je-"

"Max! did you even hear what I said!"

"Yes! How could you and that letter, it was just a lie, wasn`t it, so you could go off with my clone!"

"Max! I said 'did you read my letter? If you did you should understand. I love you. I would never want to hurt you. I wasn`t trying to replace you. Maya`s an individual. Shes nothing like you. Except for what she looks like. It hurt me every time I looked at her to know that she wasn`t you. But it helped me because it reminded me that the sooner Itex is stoped the sooner I would get to see you again. I knew you wouldn`t accept me back right away, that you`d still be mad, but I`m going to try anyway. Max, will you give me another chance?" He finised, looking straight into my eyes. All the memories rushed back at me. From first reading his letter, to the weeks after, to nearly dying in Fangs arms. The tears wanted to spring up, but I wouldn`t let them.

"You know, after you left I was, I was devistated, _depressed_! I wished you would come back so bad. And now here you are, standing in front of me and all i can think is 'I`m so pathetic.' Because you put me through all that pain and I still love you! And if you make a single comment about valium, you`re dead!" I practicly screamed at him.

"Max I know I hurt you, and I`m not asking you to forgive me. I just want a second chance." He was almost pleading, almost.

"Your here, aren`t you?" Fang gave me a look, like 'you know thats not what I mean'

"Max," He steped closer to me, I stepped back. I know what you think. 'good job max,your gonna fall off a cliff while you can`t fly!' But no. thats not what happened, And I didn`t back into a wall either, Which leaves backing up and tripping backwards over Iggy and landing on my bum. Iggy woke up and Fang just chuckled.

"I was just waking up the flock" I lied to Iggy.

"By tripping on me?" Iggy said sarcasticly.

"Yup" I decided to wake up Nudge and Gazzy. I had Iggy start breakfast. Which was warm poptarts. Mmmmmmm.

A half hour later we were sitting around a small fire eating our warm poptarts. Fang sat down next to me. If Nudge or Gazzy wouldn`t have said something I would have glared at him.

"So are you guys back together yet?" Nudge asked. I nearly spit taked my poptart.

"What?" I practicly screamed.

"Well, you know, like together, boyfriend/girlfriend.-"

"I know what togeether means!" I said, "but why would you think we would get back together?"

"I don`t know. Besides the you being distracted all the time part, you two were good together." Nudge said.

"Yeah, Angel said you could have been like the mom and dad of the flock." Gazzy said, looking down when he mentioned his sister.

"Ehhhhhh. . . I have nothing to say, if you two want to be together, I don`t really care." Apparently the whole flock, eccept me approves on my currently non-existant relationship with Fang.

"We aren`t together!" I said. Why aren`t they getting this? **You need Fang. **_Thanks for the input voice, now I know everyone approves. Ya know, except me. _**Forgive him, give him his chance. **_Since when do what people, or voices, tell me. _**Would you forgive him if I told you not to. **_Reverse pshycology dosen`t work on me. _The voice left and I turned to Fang.

"What do you mean by second chance?"

"What?" Fang looked suprised. Wait, -emotion showed an emotion, weird.

"You heard me."

"I,- I want to go back to how it was before I left."

"Which how."

"Max. . . ," He sighed, I know I`m annoying him,"I want us to be together again."

"Can you give me some time? I`ll let you know when my wings are better." He smiled, a real smile.

"Of course. Thank you."

"No need" I mooved over and hugged him. "I am really happy your back" I said softly,"I really missed you"

"I missed you too" I turned to the flock. I knew it they were staring at me. And Fang.

"Okay guys, eat up, then we`re off to Oregan."

**-!-**

_ Okay thats chapter 4. Again I know absoloutley NOTHING about concussions (i`m not even sure I spell it right) My friend told me that the person with the councussion might have weird thought patterns, act funny, headaches and go into a coma if they sleep. i think this chapter might me a little OOC but hey, if you want in character go read the books haha! Any way I figured out how to read the hits for my story and I have 380 hits but only like 8ish reviews. Soooooo... stop lurking. REVIEW! thanks for reading. hope you thie this chapter!_


End file.
